battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Trooper
| mindmg = 75 | maxdmg = 125 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | notes = 25% 3 turns }} Official Web Profile Experimental troops not yet deployed in battle, the Electro Troopers are already notorious for their potential for mayhem. Early weapon tests had a roughly 50/50 chance of damaging the Electro Trooper instead of their target. High Command is proud to announce that this has been dramatically improved, to more of a 70/30 chance. More importantly, they’ve modified the Electro Troopers’ XW52 Experimental Shock Rifle such that it can be aimed and fired effectively even while the bearer’s muscles are tensed from the electric current coursing through their body. Who are these Electro Troopers? What drives a man to volunteer for an assignment with such a great potential for self harm? There’s no single answer. Some are troubled soldiers, the Electro Trooper squad is their last chance to make it, or wash out of the military completely. Others are brave, self-sacrificing men, willing to endure great pain and likely sterility in order to advance the state of the art in warfare. Most of them just want to melt someone’s face off. Unique among ground troops, Electro Troopers can actually short out the electrical systems of most vehicles, incapacitating them for short periods of time. With this ability, Electro Troopers radically change the balance of power on the battlefield. Source: http://battlenations.com/troops/electro-trooper/ Overview The Lightning Trooper has been on the Battle Nations website since version 1.0, albeit known as the Electro Trooper, and has finally been added to the game in 2.4 Patch. Just as the above, his attack is indirect. It attacks through troops, in a Y-shaped direction. He penertrates armour by 25% and stuns in a one of four chance. It's an explosive attack and is effective against both infantry and tanks alike. However, he has only decent amount of health for a level or so. The Lightning Trooper main advantage is his ability it to do heavy damage to many units. The best placement is in the second row,where it can hit up to 7 units, if you are lucky. The main drawback is the lengthy cooldown of 4 turns. Specifically in pvp, this makes the lightning trooper a one shot weapon, as the enemy may center on killing him due to a psychological effect. Note that the Lightning Trooper is near obsoleted by the Lightning Dragoon. Looking for a tank version? Get a Lightning Tank. Trivia :* This is the only unit besides the Imperial Dragoon and the Lightning Dragoon that wears blue clothing. The rebel versions are also blue, but the orange and green parts are changed to red and black respectively. Attacks Electric Rifle= | attacks = | mindmg = 75 | maxdmg = 125 | baseoffense = 46 | cooldown = 4 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | ammoused = 1 | armorpiercing = 25 | effects = | crit = 20% vs. Tanks | notes = Damage is reduced the further away the targets are. }} }} Statistics |pc3 = |pc4 = |pc5 = |pc6 = }} Cost Updates 2.4 * Added. Gallery File:Electro_Trooper_Art.png|The Electro Trooper as depicted on the Battle Nations Website. lightning_trooper-conceptart.png|Concept art, as per BN's Facebook page Category:2.4 Patch